1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper binding fasteners, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paper binding fastener specifically adapted for use with the conventional pronged form of paper fastener sold under the trademark of ACCO. This conventional form of pronged paper fastener is adapted for use in a binder for securement of loose leaf sheets of paper. A pair of holes is punched through the paper along one edge, at spaced predetermined locations. The prongs of the first fastening member are inserted through the spaced apertures and through a second fastening member which overlies the top sheet of the paper in the stack. The prongs are then folded inwardly, parallel to the surface of the paper and are secured by a pair of sliding closure members. This conventional construction allows additional sheets to be added or removed in a convenient manner. However, these conventional fasteners and binders employing the same do not provide a suitable surface for affixing a spine label. Thus, when the binder is stored on a bookshelf, the title or label is not in view. Additionally, paper sheets secured by this conventional prong fastener are prone to tear out around the punched apertures. This is due to the stress concentrations created by the apertures and to the relatively sharp edges of the fastening prongs. In order to provide a spine labelling surface and to provide reinforcement around the punched sheet apertures, the present invention provides an improved paper binder fastening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of paper binding fasteners are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a paper binding fastener is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,331, which issued to A. Finger et al on Sept. 15, 1981. This patent discloses a binder having a rigid back spine and covers hinged thereto, with the spine provided with transverse openings for receiving projections of clips securable to the back of a plurality of periodicals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,671, which issued to R. Hafner on Aug. 13, 1985, discloses a holder with a stack of sheets, each provided with a hole through which a pin passes, the sheets being provided with a slot that extends from the hole to the edge of the sheet, and a cutout that is diametrically opposed to the slot. An annular part formed from a thin plate of stiff and optionally easily bent material is secured to the pin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,091, which issued to B. Josyula et al on Oct. 15, 1985, discloses a file fastener for a stack of paper sheets provided with a pair of protected covers, a pair of plates, and a pliable hollow tube that passes through holes in the sheets, the covers and the plates and around notched corners in the plate. A short rod secures both ends of the tube together to form a continuous locking band. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,151, which issued to F. Balland on May 6, 1986, discloses a mobile binding consisting of two sheets of cardboard which extend over the whole length of the binding and which are stuck to each other, except in the end portions of the spine, and an opening provided in the inner sheet of cardboard, perpendicular to each of these end portions. The element are adapted for the securement of magazines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,906, which issued to W. Abildgaard on June 23, 1987, discloses a book binding strip formed from plastic which has longitudinally spaced studs each of which can be bent over at a ninety degree angle. A second strip has holes through which the studs fit and grooves which receive and secure the bent over studs. Paper punched to receive the studs is clamped between the two strips.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a paper binding fastener adapted for use with a conventional prong type fastener which provides reinforcement against tear out and spine label attachment. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of paper binding fasteners, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such paper binding fasteners, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.